Three Dragons and an Ice Wizard
by Lilsnowbunny103
Summary: What happens when two dragon slayers have to share their mate and said mate has another mate. How do they react? And how does she feel? Lissa Dragneel just came home from a long job and then finds out that she not only has one mate but three.


I stepped off the train and into Magnolia Station. I had come home after almost three years away. When I had found out my best friend, Lisanna, died on a job with her siblings I secluded myself to my apartment until the funeral. As soon as the funeral was over, I hurried to the guild hall and grabbed a decade quest. And after writing the important information down and putting my name down on the flyer, I left and I didn't look back. I didn't expect the quest to take only a little under three years. But I missed the guild and my older brother.

Stopping at my apartment to take a much needed shower and to put my things away. I then walk down the road and into a nearby restaurant to get some much needed food and drink. I wanted to take as much time as I could before I went to the guild hall and face my guild mates. I had abandoned them. And I didn't want to see the anger or disappointment in their faces.

The next several hours I shop, eat, and walk around. I needed to put food in my fridge and my clothes were getting too small.

Just after lunch I couldn't stay away from the guild hall. I took a deep breath and walked toward the large castle-like building that had the Fairy Tail guild symbol on the front of it.

Outside the giant front doors I stopped and froze. I could hear a fight inside and I could hear my brother beating up my friend, Gray Fullbuster. They always fought when we were kids so that's normal.

Opening and stepping through the front doors and into the chaos. I smiled and wondered why I was ever worried. This was my family and they loved me. They knew I was hurting too. Maybe they won't care that I left. I went over to the bar where the master was sitting.

"Hello Master Makarov." I said.

"Hello child. Are you a new recruit?" He said looking up at me.

My brows furled and I tilted my head to the side. Did I change that much over the years that he didn't recognize me. I guess I was a late bloomer and I now had a large bust and bubble butt. And I guess my hair has grown out.

"Master, it's me Lissa."

Everything went silent then. The fight had stopped and I heard a snarl. Looking over my shoulder and seen my big brother, Natsu Dragneel, standing across the guild hall glaring at me.

"You have some nerve coming in here and claiming that you're my sister." Natsu growled out.

"Natsu it's me. What's going on? Have I changed so much that even you don't recognize me?" I said.

"If you're really Lissa then prove it." Gray shouted.

I could see that they really didn't believe that I was me.

"When we were kids Natsu, Icia and Igneel were still around and I remember Igneel had to drag you into the cave to go to sleep but you were to stubborn to come in until you caught something by yourself. Can somebody tell me what's going on?" I said

That's when Natsu tackled me to the ground.

"We thought you were dead. We hadn't heard from you since you left and Gramps said we shouldn't go after you because he said you just needed some time to cope. Didn't mean we didn't worry. Why the hell did you leave me?" Natsu said.

He got off me and i sat up dumbfounded. They thought I was dead? I looked around and everybody was either smiling or had tears in their eyes or both.

"Welcome home, Liss." Gray said as he helped me up.

A shock of sensation pierced through my body and my head shot up to look at Gray.

"What the hell was that?" He asked.

"You're my mate, Gray. You are the one I was ment for." I said hugging him.

His arms wrapped around me and he pulled me closer.

"It's great to have you back, Liss." Gray said.

"By the way, Lissa, How did the quest go?" Master asked.

"It was easy. I actually didn't expect would end so quickly. But I did stay an extra three months just in case I hadn't gotten everything done. And actually I was trying to avoid the guild to." I said looking down.

"Why did you want to avoid us?" Mira asked

"Because I was afraid you all would be angry with me for leaving like I did after the funeral."

They nodded and Gray released me.

"We were angry for a while but then we realized you just wanted to get away from the place that reminded you of your best friend and the people that reminded you of her." Gray said before he kissed the top of my head.

I looked around the guild at both familiar and new faces. Most of them were happy and the others were confused. They didn't know who I was and why everyone was excited.

"So who are the new members?" I asked.

"Well, there's Lucy and Wendy. Wendy is a dragon slayer like you and Natsu. And Lucy is a celestial wizard with ten of the twelve zodiac keys." Gray said as he pointed to two girls as he said their names.

"GRAY! Juvia is back from her job!" A girl with long blue hair shouted from the door.

I pulled away from Gray and looked at her. She was new and she seemed to have a thing for Gray.

"Who is that?" I asked.

The girl ran over and wrapped around her arms around Gray's neck. The dragon inside me growled. Neither one of us liked that she was touching our mate. Who was this girl and who does she think she is?

"Did you miss Juvia? Juvia missed you and brought you back a present." She said

Gray pulled her arms off him and pushed her away gently. She looked shocked. Had he never done that before?

"Juvia, we need to talk. Come on let's find somewhere private so we can talk." Gray said.

Juvia quickly agreed and they walked out the back the back door. An arm wrapped around my shoulders. I looked over and seen Natsu's smiling face.

"Its ok, Lissa. Gray never showed Juvia any interest. But she's obsessed." Lucy said.

I nodded and watch the back door for my mate and that girl to come back through. I didn't know what she was to him but I knew that I wanted to be more to him.

Natsu pulled me over to his group and I got a hug from Mira and then I saw her. A girl that looked like Lisanna. My heart stopped and then I grew angry. Why would they let someone pose as Lisanna? How could Mira and Elfman let her walk around looking like their little sister?

"It's not what you think, Liss. It really is Lisanna. She didn't really die that day. She was transported to an alternate world called Edolas. The Lisanna from over there died and a thing called an anima pulled her in that world. Do you really think Natsu would let someone pose as Lisanna walk around freely?" Mira said.

"Well… I guess not. But it's still shocking. After being told that she's dead and now she's here alive and well. It's hard to wrap my head around it." I said.

That's when Lisanna saw me and came running. She launched herself at me and I was knocked into someone behind me. A sensation EXACTLY like the one I felt with Gray shot through me. My head snapped around and seen a tall black haired man with metal in his face and arms.

"What you looking at, Mate?" He grumbled

My Head started spinning. How did I have two mates? Was that even possible? I slowly sat in a chair and Lisanna let go of me. Everyone got closer and their voices sounded far away. And just before everything went black I faintly heard Gray shouting.


End file.
